1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for electrically connecting a vehicle electrical system to a trailer and more particularly to a means for electrically connecting a vehicle electrical system to a trailer by means of the hitch connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers normally have a lighting system provided thereon for rear lights, turn signal lights and brake lights. Normally, the lights of the trailer are connected to the electrical system of the towing vehicle by means of electrical leads of the trailer being connected to electrical leads of the vehicle's electrical system. Frequently, the driver of the vehicle forgets to disconnect the leads between the trailer and vehicle electrical system and pulls the same apart as the trailer is being disconnected from the vehicle hitch. Further, sometimes the electrical leads of the trailer lights become inadvertently disconnected from the electrical leads of the vehicle electrical system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,181 a means is disclosed for electrically connecting a truck electrical system to a trailer electrical system by way of the fifth wheel hitch structure thereof. The instant invention represents an improved way of electrically connecting the truck electrical system to the trailer electrical system by way of the fifth wheel hitch structure.